


Two Women Going At It!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Movie: Biohazard | Resident Evil: Damnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: The fight between Svetlana and Ada escalates into something much more between the two.
Relationships: Svetlana Belikova/Ada Wong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Two Women Going At It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



After taking a call, Svetlana knew just who she needed to speak to.

"Bring me Ada Vong," she said to her secretary.

He nodded and turned to leave her alone at her desk. Only coming back when he'd found out Ada wasn't there.

"She isn't at the hotel," he told her glumly.

She looked to him, cocking her head a little. "Vhat did you find out?"

"There is no mention of anyone named Ada Wong working for the BSAA."

"Are you serious?" she asked as she stood to look out of the window.

"Yes, ma'am."

Svetlana smiled and turned back to the window again, come morning she would have to have a word with the woman.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" her secretary asked.

"A tea for me and Miss Vong. I vant to keep things simple until I find out the truth," Svetlana replied while dismissing him.

He gave a nod in acknowledgement to go fetch said woman. Upon turning up, Ada found the Russian woman already sat waiting for her on one of the seats.

"Sit," she gestured to the seat opposite. "Ve have some things to discuss."

Ada promptly sat to then cross her legs, glancing over at the woman's secretary as he set a cup and saucer down on the table in front of Svetlana then her. Svetlana was the first to pick up her cup, all the while watching Ada with intent.

"Vhere did you go last night?" she asked as Ada took up her cup to sip at the hot liquid. "You vere not at the hotel."

'Keeping tabs on me I see and we're not even a couple.' She thought to herself with a small smile. "I went to see a friend."

Svetlana looked at her with interest. "This friend of yours, are they a spy?"

Ada placed the cup and saucer on the table.

"It vould be in your best interest not to get on my bad side," Svetlana smirked as she took another sip.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Ada smiled cockily.

"I may even stop you leaving this country," she went on as her secretary pulled out a gun.

This got to Ada now as she lowered her head before raising it again with a smile. "Very funny."

As quick as a flash she kicked the table, sending the cup, saucer and it's still hot contents flying through the air towards the secretary, who raised his arm up to protect his face. Following this Ada was quick to jump to her feet just as he recovered enough to aim the gun on her once again. She gave him a kick to the gut before doing a somersault to kick the gun from his hand. The gun flew through the air to then have Ada catch it with ease. She spun quickly, gun at the ready only to have the older woman now standing right in front of her, a hand resting upon the gun.

'Wasn't expecting her to be so fast,' Ada thought to herself, the look of surprise written all over her face.

Taking Ada's surprise as an advantage, she was quick to disarm her of the weapon to then go in for the kill. She took a swipe at the younger woman's face, only to have her duck. She tried to get her into a chokehold, only Ada slipped from her grasp to turn with a kick. Svetlana was always one step ahead of her every move, simply leaning back as Ada's heel completely missed her face.

Whatever she threw the older woman's way, she simply dodged everything. She now decided to go all out, hoping to land a hit with her fists. All hopes of winning this fight were looking slim. Svetlana easily dodged each attack, forcing Ada's arm up and hopefully around only to have the woman somersault her way out of it. Ada landed in a crouch to then look up and see a gun pointed right at her.

'Not a chance,' she thought as she kicked it out of the woman's hand to send it flying across the room.

She then rolled, forcing the Russian to retreat backwads. Once standing she brought her hand down straight in a chop in hopes of hitting the woman on the head, that backfired with a dodge. The two spun around each other, Ada trying not to get her arm locked with the other woman's to narrowly dodge a hand headed straight for her face with a back flip.

The two straightened, looking to each other. Ada desperately needed something to help distract the woman, going on like this couldn't last forever. She couldn't help but give her a smirk while stealing a quick glance at the jug of water on the tray next to her. Svetlana followed her gaze, knowing what was to come.

Ada kicked the jug, sending it flying right at the blonde, who spun around to dodge it. This gave Ada the chance to strike, quickly getting high ground she pulled back her arm ready with her fist. Svetlana had only just turned around as Ada's fist struck, her head turning with it. Only then did Ada realise Svetlana had caught her fist in the palm of her hand right beside her face. Again she couldn't hide the shocked expression.

Knowing she was done for, she had no choice but to be pulled into a chokehold. Svetlana wasn't just swift and agile, but powerfully strong too. Each time the blonde yanked her back, she felt her throat constrict.

'Damn, if I don't get out of this she'll kill me.'

She glanced at the dagger encased in a display above the fireplace. It was her only hope. Bringing up her leg, she kicked the older woman's arm with such force it sent her own head slamming back into the other woman's. Svetlana stumbled back as Ada now somersaulted over to the fireplace.

Once standing she couldn't help but smile, though she did wish she'd actually took it more seriously what she'd heard about the woman, though she had no idea she'd be this good. "So it's true about what they said about you being a former instructor."

Svetlana cocked her head as if she were looking at something too sweet, but dumb to understand anything. "Former? I still am an instructor."

The sound of gunfire quickly grabbed the woman's attention for a split second. However, it was enough time for Ada to quickly smash the glass display and take the dagger for herself. She took up an attack stance, watching as the blonde turned back to face her. Svetlana stood completely unfazed and that irked Ada a little.

'Does she have to be so fucking smug about this. Never mind, let's see how she deals with this.'

She edged forwards, swinging the blade in front of her. Seeing the same god damn expressionless face before her. When close enough, she went for a jab, only to have the woman swiftly move her body to the side. She tried for a swipe across the gut, still no effect. The head? No, she ducked right under the blade. The throat? A downwards stab? Everything was swiftly dodged and ducked. A quick swipe up? Hell no. Svetlana leaned back. She tried again and again. Swipe, jab, swing. Nothing was connecting.

Svetlana narrowly missed the blade tip at her throat, not even a hair was cut. Ada rushed her with another jab, only to have the woman slip aside as if mocking her. She tried for the throat again, then another jab. She was getting too sloppy now herself as the blonde finally grabbed her tired arm. The dagger left her hand, and this time it was the Russian who swiped back at her. Ada quickly did a backwards somersault to the fireplace once again.

Once the two were standing upright once more, Ada could clearly see the blonde smirking as if she'd actually done something. She raised her head in triumph and Ada was soon to realise. Damn, she had. Her jacket and blouse were cut exposing the top of her bra and her breast. She couldn't help the smile that took over her features.

"So, that's how you like it. Is it?" she asked teasingly. "Sorry, but I don't have time for that kind of play."

Svetlana snorted. "You do not interest me one bit."

"I'll bet," Ada tsked, rolling her eyes.

Svetlana's expression didn't change in the least. "You vill not be leaving this country. I gave you a strick varning and you vent against me."

"Shame, I really like to travel too." Ada smiled, now darting to the door as the phone rang to distract the older woman once more.

Svetlana threw the dagger, it landed an hairs breadth away from Ada's head.

"Persistent, aren't you?" she said pulling the dagger from the door to then turn to her. "Alright, let's settle this."

She ran at her again, Svetlana merely ducked and dodged until grabbing Ada's arm and disarming her with ease yet again.

"This is getting old," Ada sighed as she felt herself tiring slightly.

"You are free to surrender," Svetlana smirked.

"No thanks," Ada smiled as she swung her leg round, narrowly missing the woman again.

Close combat always ended with her in a chokehold. Until she felt something slightly different this time.

"I have quite enjoyed our little spar," Svetlana whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Ada thought a little shocked, until a hand slipped into her torn blouse.

She couldn't help but smile as the woman's hand gently groped her breast teasingly.

"So this is how you play, is it?" Ada asked while still fighting the arm around her neck.

"Oh no, Miss Vong. Not at all," Svetlana stated. "You are a vorthy opponent indeed."

"If I'm so worthy what's with the hand? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were, ah, coming on to me." Ada breathed as Svetlana toyed with her nipple a little.

"Vould you like it if I vhere?"

"Try me."

"I have vaited too long for such a strong, beautiful adversary."

Ada could feel herself become aroused as Svetlana's hand slipped free to slowly edge its way down to the front of her skirt.

"Do you vish for me to go on?" Svetlana teased her.

Ada bit her lip, desperate for attention, but also not so desperate for attention.

"What about him?" she asked, turning her head to the side to indicate the woman's secretary.

"He doesn't matter right now," Svetlana whispered back as her hand now lowered that little bit more to grab the skirt and hike it up the best she could so her fingers could reach underneath.

Ada gasped sharply as the tips of Svetlana's fingers brushed upon her delicate area. Fuck her knees were growing weak and the woman hadn't even started yet. When she did however start to really go to town on her, Ada had trouble keeping herself upright, but that wasn't a problem as the older woman yanked her back up with her arm still around her neck. The touch of her warn fingers as she pushed her underwear aside to tease her sensitive skin sent Ada over the top.

"Fuck," Ada cursed softly.

"I can tell you've not had anything like this in sometime," the older woman smirked. "Or maybe not at all."

Ada couldn't even remember a time in which she'd actually enjoy something like this. Damn the years flew by like nothing, then again she really wasn't one for settling down like all loved one's did. Leon though, Leon was different. He had changed her and at the rate at which Svetlana was going now it was driving her to pine for the sweet touch she craved only he could give her. That was only if she'd stop and allow him to really get to know her more. But god damn did she want him now.

As Svetlana toyed more and more, bringing her closer with her delicate touch she desperately needed to speed things along by gently rocking her hips to help grind against Svetlana's fingers.

"Are you close?" Svetlana purred in her ear.

"Y-Yes," Ada breathed as her backside pushed up against Svetlana's front. She wondered if this was torment to the older woman, hopefully it was.

Svetlana continued to tease her clit with her fingers before nipping at it harshly, getting a sign of discomfort from the younger woman before finally pleasing her. Ada slumped in her arms as Svetlana kept her upright. How the fuck had the woman's secretary just stood there and watched all this happen. Turns out he thought Svetlana was just trying to knock the younger woman out and it worked.

"Restrain her," she ordered as she let Ada slip to the floor.

Her secretary nodded as he walked over to pull Ada's hands behind her back to restrain her as Svetlana pressed a switch under her desk.

The entire room moved down like a large lift, sending the three downstairs.

"What would you like me to do with her?" her secretary asked as soon as they were on the lower floor.

"Suspend her from that hook," Svetlana smiled as Ada watched her walk over to her.

The last thing she saw was the older woman's smug grin before she was knocked out cold and hung by the rope tired around her wrists.

"Amateurs," she sighed. "Didn't even bother to give me a pat down."

It would seem Svetlana didn't much care for her escaping, in fact she welcomed it. That meant she'd see her again sometime.

After cutting herself loose using the hidden blade in her heel, she made her way into the hive only now finding she wasn't alone.

"You missed me, didn't you?" a familiar voice called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"In your dreams," she teased, turning to him with a smirk.

Of course she missed him, she missed the attention from him. She missed the touch of his lips against her own, his hands on her body. No, Leon had never touched her like that and never would if she didn't allow him to get close to her.

"Who's your friend?" yet another familiar voice was now heard.

"He's an American agent," Ada blurted out.

"An American," Svetlana thought amused.

Jeez it sounded as if she fancied him.

"Glad we've got that out of the way," Leon huffed at Ada's openness.

"You'd better watch that old broad," Ada now warned him. "Her bites worse than her bark."

"Say what?" Leon asked bewildered by her statement.

Was he thinking the same way she was? If so then maybe he wasn't as lucky as he thought as Ada quickly caused a distraction that allowed her to flee.


End file.
